Imposter
by Crimson Nightfall
Summary: Ib makes the horrible decision of going with the Fake Garry, thinking it was really him. Mary is brought back to life by Guertena's world, and wanting Ib's happiness, she revives Garry's rose. While Garry and Mary search for Ib, Ib meets a strange girl who is somehow acquainted to the Imposter. Not only that, but Ib may be going insane.


**Chapter One: Kidnap -this story is by Crimson Nightfall**

**Crimson: WARNING: THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE REALLY SAD FOR THE MOST PART**

**Sherbert (Imaginary bird friend): You are a master at writing sad stories.**

**Crimson: Ironic, cuz in reality I'm a real happy and random person.**

**Sherbert: I am a happy person too. Er, bird. I'm a pigeon.**

**Crimson: Did you go to St. Pigeonations?**

**Sherbert: I did. I just never appeared in Hatoful Boyfriend.**

**Crimson: Ah. Did you have a special somebirdie? (raises eyebrows)**

**Sherbert: Crimson, shouldn't you be telling the story now? I'll tell you after the chapter's over.**

**Crimson: Fine. Anyway, WE GO!**

**/**

Ib had decided to go with Garry instead of going through the painting. It was the worst decision of her life. He brought her to a room full of the creepy dolls. "G-Garry? What's this?" Ib wondered, scared. This Garry also occasionally rhymed. "Dear little Ib, you were not clever, now you'll stay with me forever." Ib was terrified. "You're not Garry. You're a fake." Fake Garry smiled evilly. "Correct, little Ib. You'll stay here until I come back. Or else you'll be punished." He said, and walked out of the room. Ib picked up a doll and started crying into it. How could she have been so stupid?

"GARRY!" She screamed, distraught. Even though she knew Garry was dead. At least that's what she thought.

**-At Mary's Painting-**

**/**

Mary was surprised when she found herself back in the room where she was burned. She walked out and into a room where she saw Garry's rose stem. It had no petals. She remembered she had picked them off from playing "Loves me, Loves me not." She picked up the stem and walked out. She saw Garry sleeping on the ground. She suddenly remembered how much Ib loved Garry. How much she wanted Ib to be happy. How angry she made Ib to the point where she burned her. Then she started crying. "What have I done?! Let me bring him back to Ib!"

Suddenly, a vase appeared. She put the vase in the water, and the rose returned to health. Garry started breathing again and he sat up. When he saw Mary, he backed away. "Stay away!" He said. Mary simply handed him the rose. Garry was shocked. Why was she giving it back? He hesitantly took the rose. "Why are you helping me? He asked.

"Garry, Ib's in danger. A Fake Garry tricked her, and we have to save her!" Mary exclaimed. Garry sprang up. "Wha- How?" He asked. "She thought it was really you, Garry." Mary said. "Okay, let's go save her!" Garry exclaimed, scared.

**-With Ib-**

**/**

Ib didn't leave the room Fake Garry left her in. She didn't know _what _he'd do to her if she tried to leave. She hid her rose from him well. She put it in her pocket safely. She clutched a doll close to her. She could now see that she was hallucinating when she saw the dolls for the first time. She thought that they were bunnies when she saw them. _That's why Garry said they were unsettling... _Ib thought to herself. She cried into the doll. She mentally beat herself up for this decision.

_Don't be so hard on yourself, Ib. It's not your fault. It was so convincing. _Said a female voice in her head. It wasn't the doll she was holding. She looked around and saw a girl about four or five years older than her. "W-Who are you?" Ib asked. The girl smiled. "Well, I had many names in my previous lives. What do _you _suppose my name is?" She asked. The girl had a blue dress on, black leggings, but she was bare-footed. She had no shoes. Her hair was long and brown, and her eyes were bright red. "I-I don't know... Can't you just tell me?" Ib asked, slightly scared. The girl also had stains of blood on her dress, and the skirt of the dress was tattered at the bottom.

She sighed, still smiling, and said, "I've had so many names, it's so hard to choose... How about Tempest?"

"Um, okay... Tempest." Ib said hesitantly. Suddenly, there were footsteps. "I gotta go now, but I'll be back soon, Ib." Tempest said, then vanished. Fake Garry walked in the room. "Just as I thought." He said. Ib curled in a ball, clutching the doll tighter. _What's he gonna do to me? _Ib wondered to herself.

**-With Garry and Mary-**

**/**

Garry and Mary were walking when they ran into a girl. "Oh, hi!" Mary said cheerfully. "Hey, Mary." Said the girl. "What name of yours have you decided to use?" Mary asked. Garry was confused. "Huh?" The girl smiled and said, "This time, I'm Tempest. Who's your friend?" Mary looked at Garry. "This Garry. He's looking for his friend, Ib." She told Tempest. "Oh! I've seen Ib. I just don't know where exactly she is... And if I tried to find out, _he'd_ kill me." Tempest said. "Who'd kill you?" Garry asked. "The Fake Garry. He's dangerous." The tall girl said. Garry gasped. "We have to find Ib!" He cried. Tempest smiled. "I'll be going." And then she vanished. "Wait!" Garry said, but it was too late.

**-With Ib-**

**/**

"W-What do you want from me?" Ib asked, terrified of the imposter. Fake Garry smirked. "Well, what _to _do with you, little Ib?" He said mysteriously. He knelt down in front of Ib. He picked up a lock of her hair. "You have such beautiful hair, you know. Your eyes are beautiful, too." He said. Ib was scared. "D-Don't touch me." She said. He put a hand on her leg and rubbed it. This made Ib _highly _uncomfortable. "Oh, but you're so pretty, why not?" This Fake Garry was really creeping her out. He only rubbed her leg more.

Ib did and said something her parents would ground her for. She spit in the imposter's eye, causing him to fall back. "G-GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, YOU PERVERT!"

Ib was surprised with herself. She had never said a mean word in her life. She also noticed that the Fake Garry's eyes were yellow, instead of a purple-ish blue. The Imposter sat up. "You shouldn't have done that, little Ib." He said. He slapped the young girl across the face. Ib felt the stinging on her cheek. She began to cry. Fake Garry glared at the little girl. Suddenly, there was a noise outside. The Imposter got up and walked outside to see what it was. Suddenly, someone appeared. It was Tempest.

"Ib! Mary brought the real Garry back to life!" She exclaimed. Ib was shocked. "But... why? I thought she hated him!" She wondered. "Mary remembered how much you loved Garry and how much she wanted your happiness. Garry's looking for you!" Tempest told her. Ib was suddenly happy. "But, how do I get away from the Imposter?" Ib asked. Tempest smiled and said, "Oh, I'll take _good _care of him."

"Who's in there?" They heard Fake Garry calling in. "Gotta go." Then Tempest vanished.

**/**

**Crimson: So... how's the story so far?**

**Sherbert: I think it's good!**

**Crimson: So Sherbert, you'll be here to tell the story with me?**

**Sherbert: Yup!**

**Crimson: So... You told me you'd tell me who your special somebirdie is!**

**Sherbert: ...*mumbles***

**Crimson: Didn't catch that?**

**Sherbert: Yuuya.**

**Crimson: You're gay? That's awesome.**

**Sherbert: Oh okay good, I thought you'd go all ape-shit.**

**Crimson: Nope! Anyway, R&R! x3**


End file.
